The destiny of a Stolen Heart
by lildemonicfoofubunni
Summary: Every choice has a consquence. Kurama learns even the most inteligent of choice may still reap unforseen consquences
1. Chapter 1

First things first follow the arrow to the sad sad truth- Neither Naruto nor Yu Yu Hakusho are mine. I just borrow characters and make them do my bidding. Yoshihiro Togashi is the wonderous mind behind Yu Yu Hakusho and Masashi Kishimoto is the mastermind from which Naruto was born. These two grand gentlemen make the money I do not.

This is my very first attempt at a crossover. I have written fanny-fics for Yu Yu, (my first love) and mildly attempted to do some for Naruto (my new love) but I want a crossover, specifically a Kurama/ Itachi. I've been itching to read one but they are far and few between, who am I kidding there are NONE. Sooo, I decided to write on myself. Enjoy the ride.

_**What is the price of love  
Would you honestly be willing to pay?  
**__**Or is life suffocating your every breath  
as your heart fades to grey.**_

"Number 23987. Face forward." A deep voice commands.

Kurama faces the camera. His usual jungle jade eyes wild with life and mystery are now downcast and clouded over. His red hair drenched in sweat and darkened with blood and earth clings unnaturally to his face. Long side locks wrap around his neck and bruised shoulders like blood covered skeleton fingers. The third and final flash seals the young man fate.

"Wait." An even deeper voice requests flooding the teen's senses and memories. "Kurama why? We were, we were… perfect. She is a simple ningen, her years are forever numbered."

"Yes Hiei, but she is forever my mother and every added second to her life is worth 100 years of my own life." He barely manages to whisper before the guard pushs him along the path dutifully ignoring the hailstorm of death glares the infamous fire demon is giving him.

The seemingly unfazed guard sighs and curses his hellish fate. Not only did he have to worry about getting disemboweled by a plant, now he had to deal with the wrath of the plant wielders' fire demon lover.

"Court is now in session, the honorable Lord Emna is now presiding. All rise." George the ogre bravely states with a broken heart.

"Please be seated"

"On the case a Kurama vs. the spirit world, I find the defendant guilty on all nine counts. Conspiracy, failure to notify authorities, with holding important information, three counts of soul leeching postmortems, two counts of unauthorized attempted soul assignment and one count of temporary soul placement." The large and impressive man states as he looms over the whole courtroom casting a shadow from wall to wall. "Kurama. Do you have anything to say, in your defense." he ends turning toward the physically and spiritually bounded ex Rei Kai Tantei.

With a solemn smile he shakes his head as he watches Hiei walk away.

"Then I, Lord Enma sentence you to death and the banishment of both your souls."

"Father, Father!" A brown hair teen nearly screams as he bursts through the door. "Please, he is a dear friend, don't, you can't…" The prince stammers.

"Silence," he bellows with a steady glare. "Koenma. You will be punished for your outburst but your friend's life shall be spared." "Kurama I shall spare your life, but your human soul shall be forever bounded to the earth when your body perishes Youko's soul will perish as well. You will have the memories of your present and past lives." he pauses. "However you will exist in a world where we shall never exist and our world will have no memory of you."

The gavel crashes down and in a flash he was forgotten.

Forlorn eyes of emerald flutter open to behold a world he never would have dreamed and a pain he never could have imagined.

_**Careful my love  
Please watch your step  
True **__**life is cumbersome  
but all is not perfected in death. **_

Ok, please review, both positive comments and constructive criticism are welcomed.


	2. My Pretty Little Petty Thing

**An unwanted touch**

**Bites the skin **

**Iced in pleasure **

**Melting in sin**

**White walls are plain and boring yet if you stare long enough they can almost loosely weave you a small tale with each stain, crack and imperfection. A patchwork of off colored paints attempts to hide the blemishes but as time wears on the paint peels and reveals who you truly are.**

**Nearly twelve weeks ago Kurama had awakened in a side ally dressed in all white, without a single substantial memory, just a nagging feeling he didn't belong and pain. A lot of pain. His body burned to the core. Each follicle smoldered and sparked in excruciating waves. His lung felt as if full of powdered glass, with each breath he covered his mouth expecting his palms to be dripping with blood. The sounds, the people even the smells were sickeningly foreign. His brain physical felt twice as large as his skull. His only prayer death. His body gave him the next best thing, peace in blessed catatonia.**

**However the basic needs of your body will forever out way your own petty ones. Just as rock beats scissors, hunger beats pain and it was this hunger drove Kurama into action. He pillaged for scraps but he yearned for a meal, fish succulent fish. He stood next to the water edge in front of a hip height white sign. Ignoring the posted message, he studied the elliptical pattern of one large fish. One large delicious large fish, his stomach added with a impatient growl. His body encouraged him to make his move. Kurama tied his hair back with bit of found twine into a pony tail, then he slowly picked up his crudely sharpened stick, he glanced around one finally time and dove in. His first and only strike provided him with a seven inch fish. Not the fish he was aiming for but food is food and time was not on his side. His pleasure was short lived as he saw a patrol boat motoring towards the docks. Panicked he swam under the dock and waited for the security boat to pass. The slime and seaweed painted his skin as he pressed his cheek against the under side of the dock bargaining for a breath of air with each rolling wave during the high tide. After a couple of minutes he swam out from under the low-lying dock, gripping the stick in his mouth with his teeth as he hoisted himself onto the deck. A man three times his senior, whom he has caught, following him on numerous occasions, stood knowingly on the edge. He offered Kurama a hand and a Lecherous**

**Smile. His six sense screamed at him to slap the hand away and swim to a distant shore, but he ignored that nagging feeling, because he was to hungry to care plus with a still flopping fish skewered on a stick gripped in you mouth as you climb onto a dock with two huge no fishing being rude would not bode well. He grabbed the offered hand tightly, allowing the older gentleman to pull him out of the water and flush against his bandaged chest. **

**A callous hand rested familiarly on the small of Kurama's back. "Now, my little water nymph I have been watching you for awhile, and if it is food your body's desire then by all means let me be the one to indulge you." His hot breath nearly scolded Kurama's neck. **

**The man sang of endless feasts. He painted a delectable mural of desserts and wines. With every word and image he gave Kurama he took an inch of liberty. His finger tip played under the drawstring holding the teen's pants up. **

"**Come back to my home and we can feast on our wants and satisfy our needs."**

**Kurama wondered how something that repulsed him so much made him yearn for more. The carnal pleasures of the skin flood his young mind with every roll and shift of the hip. Kurama could almost hear the whine of lovers past panting in his ear, almost. The hulking weight pressing into the fifteen year old body he now possessed rudely dragged him back to his present reality as the "Oh, fuck" mantra pulsed in his ear. In this world he was nothing more the a quick lay for a old man with a stalking problem and multiple fetishes, Kurama quickly added as his fingertips brushed against a half eaten corn cob In the past other made love to him because they wanted him, this stranger fucked him because he believed he owned or owed him. Kurama laughed at the justified irony, and his new role.**

**Sex is messy. Cooking oil and cum seeped from his previously virginal hole and trailed down his bruised thighs. But stealing from a man after he was sated was very easy. Each gold bobble, diamond encrusted trinket and irreplaceable heirloom cleared away more of the fog that plagued his mind. He vividly remembered another aspect of his past life. He was a thief, but not just a common street thug. No, he was Inari's best, and he had the silver tails to prove it. Fame and impressive titles was his heart desire so many lifetimes ago, now had one goal survival. Within minutes after sliding out from under that man he had acquired more things he could possible need or use. His heart and soul felt as cold and soiled as the sheets crumpled next to the slumbering man. He heaved the large filled pillow case out the window, and disappeared. **

**Young broken doll into the night you shall dwell**

**Rest your mind immorality is a simply state of being**

**Angelic voices shriek your name lost in your hell**


	3. One missed step and two second late

_**Visualize the want  
Burn for the need  
Hunger is present  
The perfect future is greed.**_

Like a drug, the urge to steal now itched at his core. Each person was like a challenge or an unspoken dare. His knack to break codes, unmatched patience and elite stealth were instinctual and untouchable. To him thievery was not just a criminal action it was an art form. His actions even if unnoticed by his victims were under close observation by particular group of people.

"Kisame."

An utterance of a name and a nod of a head sealed Kurama's fate.

Kurama was in pristine form that night. His body swayed and moved as if the streets were a rudimentary parkour practice course and he was a three-time champion running through it, not a hint of hesitation. This was to be his downfall. Kurama knew his escape route like the back of his hand. He had walked it. He had run it. He had drawn it. He had played each step and hand hold in his mind many times over. This was his hunting grounds.

Kurama sat on the worn park bench, and admired all the beauty Mother Nature could offer, the explosive bloom of the Mimosa, and the soft allure of jasmine. His soul was clam. A glint of something caught the boy's eye.

A watch, a Breguet's pocket piece to be exact almost sparkled in the setting sun.

Options ran through his mind and without a second glance towards the quiet couple, a plan of action was decided. He got up and walked to the far side of the park. He shimmied out of his pants revealing a pair of green running shorts. Then, he put in his earphones and started stretching. After a slight warm up, he was off. He ran around the ½-mile trail circling the park.

Kurama noted the man was with his wife, they seem married but not newly weds because even though they were not looking at other people they were lost in each other's company either. He wore khaki short with slide on boat shoes and button down cotton blend short sleeve shirt. The wife was in a simple white dress; her blue hair pinned up in a loose bun with a flower nestled in her royal locks.

"Excuse me, sir I really hate to bother you for the time but my grandmother would be in a complete uproar if I am late." Kurama spews feverously and out of breath as he walked over to the relaxing couple. "Hello Ma'am, I am suppose to be back home by 8 o'clock," he said with wide eyed worry "Please tell me it's not quite eight."

The man glanced at his wristwatch, "It's 8."

"Oh my god, It can't be I just got here thirty minutes ago I ran 3 miles, I know I can run a mile in well under seven minutes," he reasoned in a panic

"Ok, ok, "the man replied with raised hands. "Calm down, I'll check my pocket watch it is never wrong."

Almost unable to hid his excitement the red head waited patiently until the watch was in full display.

"Sorry, Hun but it is eight o'clock."

"Let me see." Kurama quickly said snatching the watch from the bewildered man's hand. "Thank you."

Kurama knew the state of shock never lasted long. Therefore, he ran full speed across the park. Just as he expected the man was quickly in hot pursuit. Kurama leapt over the two rows over black metal and wood benches facing the cobblestone path. The gentleman hopped over the same benches, nearly slipping as his oxford touched down on the grass. Kurama made a b-line to the main street. In his haste, he nearly collided into a strolling blonde-haired person, his pursuer was not as lucky and a misguided waltz interrupted his pursuit. Over flowing with confidence Kurama made a right turn into the third alley, he was now on his turf. The flower shop owner parked his car, in the same place, like always. He knew he would be home free in about seven steps. Step one, he jumped on the trunk then hopped on the support bar for the convertible top. Step two; he reached for the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder. He came up empty handed.

The cocky fox fell and his world faded to black.

"Hn, not bad." The "husband" said removing the watch from the boys hand, "but he needs to have second plan just in case his first one falls through" He twirled the sod off bar in his fingers. "Kisame, you can have him."

The shark smiled from ear to ear and carried the unconscious boy home.

**_Misleading words whispered against the moon_**  
**_Love is nothing more than a selfish creed_**  
**_The is truth hidden within lies in full bloom_**  
**_Whom do you believe, whom do you believe?_**


	4. Just another almost Lover

My body is an illusion dancing on the street

Come closer to me, come closer to me

Find my name in the darkest part

Come closer to me, come closer to me.

You may claim my soul but never my heart

Come close to me, come closer to me

I will break you and leave you incomplete,

Come closer to come closer to me

Kurama blinks and with a sigh he rolls out of bed, he has been living here about two months. Yes, under false pretenses but a place is a place. Granted it did take him a couple of days to put the pieces together but when he woke up not I jail or a hospital bed with awaiting officers Kurama became more than little suspicious. Then when he found a long blue strand of hair in the coach he was fairly sure. W He walked down memory lane for a quick survey of the "crime" scene. It produced some interesting details, the bar he had gripped so many time in the past, shined mockingly at him.

"Honestly," he said shaking his head. "If you are going to take all that time to formulate a trap the very least you can do is perfect the details." His middle finger played the still remaining bits of file shavings.

That was then this is now but a question still plagued him. Why?

"9o'clock" he hums to himself rolling out of bed. Pulling his fingers though his hair to untangle the snarls, he tiredly steps into a pair of black pants slowly pulling them over his legs and hips, adjusting and cursing the extremely snug fit aloud. He removes the oversized a-line tee shirt his "landlord" let him borrow after an unforeseen and quickly forgotten rendezvous. Widening the neck opening he eases his black shirt over his head, rolling and extending his arms and shoulders through the ribbed material. Straightening the bodice over his chest for a final time He snaps a leather band around his wrist and slides a dozen and a half bobby pins on the band. He grabs the black stretch cap off his table. He slides on matching shoes, and heads out.

The name of the game is, "keep your head low and your hips loose". His does not want to be recognized but he wants to be vaguely remembered. An alibi is an alibi even if it is from a horde of drunk, horny, bastards he mentally grumbles as he swats another hand of his leather clad ass. He walks into the busiest club on the block. He has exactly forty five minutes; he strolls to the bar and orders a drink. Game on.

'Excuse me." a sweet cherubs like voice says tickling his ear.

Not his usual quarry but foxes do love to play, with a practiced smile he turns. "Yes my lamb," rolls off his tongue as leans into her space. She smells like falling rain and lavender. Despite her small frame and porn star rack, she screamed innocence on the virginal scale her eyes are far more captivating.

"My cousin, wanted to know if you would like to ddd-dance."

"Now, now beautiful I can't dance with anyone who won't even come over and talk to me."

Dear God he thought. If she was the one sent here to ask, how virginal the one left hiding in the shadows is.

"Hn, what shall we talk about while we dance." A tenor voice lulls over his shoulder.

A bit startled, Kurama quickly tilts his back to glance over his shoulder. The figure behind is nothing like the lamb before him. Where her white eyes glowed with untouched naivety his shone with cool perfection.

Altering his demeanor to fit the situation he turns fully around to face his new suitor.

With a slight pause, he answers the question. "We could take about quantum physics." Kurama says hopping of his barstool and walking towards the dance floor. "Or we could talk about how good my ass looks in these pants." He grabs the blushing cousin hand and pulls her to dance. "But that will have to be later I owe the braver one of you a dance."

The dark haired gentleman's eyes lit up in humor as he pulled his long dark brown hair back and gave chase to the elusive red head already dancing on the crowded floor.

"You are a fast one." The brunette says wrapping his arms around the dancing boy.

"Excuse me, but I am dancing with this beautiful vixen." He says leaning in kissing her cheek.

"Hinata."

The beautiful but painfully shy vixen quickly bows out and practically scurries away.

As for an alibi, he had one and it was currently grinding up against him. Now he needed an escape plan, post haste before he became lost in his own staged distraction.

"Kurama," a presumed acquaintance growls out. A large calloused hand grips the red head by the upper arm effectively ripping him from the embrace of an almost ex-lover. Kisame dark eyes glare possessively at the rag-dolled red head. Without word or question Kurama was led out the club.

"Man, kid you sure can pull the high and mighty ones." Kisame says rubbing the back of his head. "His name is Neji Hyuuga." Kisame says answering the unasked but thick on tongue question.

"What took you so long?" Kurama asks rubbing his arms.

"Nothing much just trying to figure a way to get you out of the arms of an eighteen year old horny tycoon" He says as he licks and presses his lips together. "Besides you are quite interesting to watch when you're working."

"What's the job tonight?" Kurama asks shaking his head.

"A simply scout."

Kurama scales the wall he was resting against. Perched on the second ledge of the ten story building he looks down at Kisame and asks rhetorically, "If it's so simple why are you tagging along?"

Kisame smirks and also begins his ascent to the roof. When he arrives he finds Kurama sitting a gargoyle on the far east corner staring at the only thing that lit up the night's horizon. The red and white fan crest glows like a celestial anomaly.

"A beaut ain't she. That is Uchiha Corp. Tonight we scout the perimeter."

Supernova pulsing in the night

Prides and wills shall be forgotten as our hearts fight

Bleed me, believe me, and torture me right

You will have nothing as I lull in your spite


	5. Unblinking

**If I watch you, will you see me?**  
**If I trust you, will you believe me?**

"Stop fidgeting, you look fine."

"You are not the one in dress." Kurama hisses tugging at his hemline.

"Yes cause a six foot ten inch, 250 pound 'lady' wouldn't raise suspicion?"

Kurama sighs in defeat, signs in, and presses a black button, next to a clock. The time pause on 9:02.55. The door unlocks with a soft buzz and locks with a drawn out click behind him.

Kisame walks trough about a minute later, Kurama glances at his watch and nods to Kisame. It was going to be a very interesting Friday morning like icing to their Thursday night cake.

"Good morning and welcome to the home office of Uchiha Corp. The late great Fugaku Uchiha designed this building. Every detail was painstakingly perfected into the modern masterpiece we have today. Please follow me."

Kurama lags behind to admire the artwork and intricate details of the structure. Kisame drapes his arm over the pink haired beauty and bombards her with question both personally and professional based. Each utterance laced with distracting flattery, as one is left behind.

A blinking red light pulses in an obscure corner. Ticking away the seconds and recording every movement. The mechanical eye saw all, never blinking, never blurring, even now, as it was then. Its steady eye focuses on the dark haired young man as he walks down the hall. His lips are pressed and a file is in his grasp as he busts through an office door.

"Itachi, here is the report you asked for." Sasuke says tossing the file on his brother's desk

"Thank you."

"May I ask why you need a detailed tape of all who entered and exited the building on Friday?"

"You may."

"Well" Sasuke huffs impatiently

"Well what?" Itachi asks looking up from his work to stare at his easily irritated little brother. A smirk inches on Itachi face as he pushes his chair back to rises from it. He walks with long strides over to his brother and places an arm over his squared shoulders. Guiding his brother to the door he says, "I only said you may ask I never implied I would answer."

A soft click of a shutting door and a loud curse of a pissed sibling echoes in the empty building.

Itachi studies the sheet in front of him. Something's was not matching up. The sign in sheet did not match the sign out sheet. The number matched, yes, but the time was a bit off. He places both sheet side by side and check off each name.

Uchiha Corp. has guided tours of the facilities every day three times a day starting at 9:00 am, then at 1:00 pm and finally at 4:00 pm. Each tour is approximately 45 minutes long depending on the guide. However, on Friday, there was a ghost.

Itachi father was two things; Uchiha Fuuaki was extremely rich and extremely paranoid. No can say if his paranoia made him rich or his wealth made him paranoid. What ever the case the building, his building had the latest security program installation, the most intricate inferred laser set-up, randomly placed light and pressure sensor on windows and floor, hidden and visible camera and a wireless fence on silent alarm for back up. Yet some one got around it.

Itachi began to tap his pen against his chin. Someone in the second tour group signed the sheet twice, different name but to close together in time to be a separate person. Another plus to the system, the door only allows one person to come out of the door at a time. The sign out punch clock records the time you leave the building. According to the clock report, someone clocked out at 9:50.04 and the alleged next person at 9:50.45.

Itachi leans back and slowly rubs his hand over his face. This is ridiculous he thought as he pushes the paper to the side and walks over to the bar to get a drink. The glass decanter softly clicks against the top edge of the low profile glass. Replacing the cork he picks up the glass and walk back over to the video wall, it is still replaying Friday's video.

"What's this?" say with a raised eyebrow. Itachi places his drink down. He stops the video and stares. Staring back at him are the greenest eyes he has ever seen.

"That place is fucking fortress." Kisame growls looking over Kurama's .gathered intelligence.

Kurama just sips his tea and nods from the windowsill. Itachi, Uchiha Itachi the name plays repeatedly in his head. His name oozed power, even the oil painting in one of the main conference room oozed power. His dark volcanic eyes could probably bring a weaker man to his knees with a glare Kurama muses with a small smile.

"…maybe if the camera on the north side of the auxiliary parking is disabled momentarily we could get over the…no no no. Wait we could…" Kisame thought aloud. "Aarrgh. Kurama you're the brains of this partnership, give me an idea."

"What type of man is Itachi Uchiha?" Kurama asks the cloudless night sky.

Kurama eases himself off the windowsill and walks over to Kisame. Who is still unfortunately racking his brain for a solution? He stands behind him and places his hands on his frustrated friend's shoulders.

"Leave it to me." Kurama whispers in his ear massaging the tense muscles under his fingertips.

**_Countless thoughts wasted on unopened minds_**  
**_Heart felt wishes squandered a thousand times_**  
**_Meek irrelevance ashamed of fate_**  
**_Love is only love when we bathed in hate_**


	6. The eyes of a painting

**_Fall into slumber like rain_**  
**_Love saturating your dreams again_**  
**_A thought divine flicker a moment of bliss_**  
**_Eyes only flutter awakening lips longing to be kissed_**

Sleep is like a spider bite, you know it happened but you never can tell when.

Itachi stretches and yawns. He tries to remember why his alarm clock has woken him up so early this particular morning. His cell phone rings.

"Sir, they are starting to arrive," the young lady says not even waiting for an opening salutation, after a brief pause she adds, "the interns."

"Good morning, Sakura. Send them to the main conference room on the third floor, send up a continental breakfast and please extend my apologies for the slight delay." he final states as his mind and tongue play catch-up.

"Yes…sir" but before she could finish she hears the hum of a dial tone.

The dark lines on his face are quite distinctive this morning as he walks into the office. His welcoming beacon is Sasuke's smirking face.

"What a lovely morning." Sasuke says looking over the brim of his cup.

"Not all of us have our own personal ball of sunshine, to give us a good morning."

"I take it you didn't get your ten extra minutes in the shower."

"Hn, I take it you had your usual fifteen in your office."

"Well, today you can take your pick of the willing vessels crammed in your waiting room."

"Joy." Itachi remarks dryly.

He walks past the room. And true to his word, the room was filled. Crammed inside like well-fed slaughter cows are all the potential candidates. Everyone is waiting for his brand of approval. A room full of awestruck females and power hungry males preen and primp themselves. Practicing there lines and reciting uninteresting web posted facts about the company and its history. Nauseated with the idea of having to listen to the same spill a dozen times over he slips into his office and uncharacteristically flops on the couch with a groan.

"Honestly it can't be that bad." An unknown voice nearly sings.

Click, click

"And you are?' Itachi asks with a steady hand and perfect aim.

"Shuichi Minamino.' Kurama answers still studying the painting. "What was so amusing on that day?" he asks turn around unfazed by the gun aimed at his face.

"What day?" Itachi inquires somewhat surprised by Shuichi's calm demeanor.

"The day of the painting, you have a very interesting expression. If it was a photograph then I could understand, but someone painted this portrait, therefore what ever happened amused you to no end because it kept playing over and over in your mind."

"Hn." he replies getting up from the couch. "Interesting story now to the reason you are lounging in my private office?"

"I would like to work under you." Kurama says once again memorized by the painting.

"That can most defiantly be arranged." Itachi breathes into Kurama's neck as the gun rests casually on Kurama's opposite hip. "Now, be a good little intern wanna be and return to the waiting room." He says ushering Kurama out of his office closing the door.

Itachi presses a red button.

"Yes."

"I found my good morning." after a short pause Itachi, continues. "Sasuke do a background check on Shuichi Minamino."

"Do I look like your secretary?"

"You tell me little brother since you're the one fucking him."

"Sasuke. Bastard, I told you there was a camera in this room," a familiar voice whispers harshly

"Yes, so pull up your pants because I am tired of seeing your tan ass and those god awful orange boxers."

A crash and a stream of creative curses permeate through Itachi's speaker. A few seconds later a frazzled blonde scurries out of Sasuke's office.

"I hate you."

"You are right little brother, it is a lovely morning."

Sasuke mumbles and quickly disconnects.

Kurama walks past the waiting room and continues down the hall to another part of the building he drops off his application for mailroom attendenat.

"Thank you we will be calling you in with in a week." a red haired girl spews not even looking up as adjusted her glass and continued to read her book.

Distracted by his own folly he dismisses her blatant dismissal. Kurama could spot a fool a mile away, Itachi was not a fool, and it would not take long for him to but two and two together.

"Damn it." Kurama growls out.

Itachi closes his ledger and jots down a two phone numbers. He walks over to his self-portrait, and studies it.

Kurama slides down a wall, falling to the ground. Itachi's eyes were expressionless because they were not real.

Itachi smiles and taps the small lens behind his paintings left eye.

_**Balance the beat on an unwritten note**_  
_**Slide shimmy break break**_  
_**Pull back to stroke**_  
_**Eradicate the whispers of an unbridled mind**_  
_**Slide shimmy break break**_  
_**Pull back and grind**_


	7. Past Tense to an Imperfect Future

_**The shards of an optimistic masterpiece fall in burning flames**_  
_**Simplistic measures reveal a face but fate conceals the name**_  
_**Corpulent rumors rummage and wreak frail minds**_  
_**You acquired hordes of technology, I stole moments of time.**_

"Hello."

"It is he, how may I help you. "

"Thank you."

"Seven-thirty. Yes. Yes. That will not be a problem. "

"You enjoy your evening as well, goodbye. "

Kurama nurses his water at the table. Kisame pulls out the adjacent chair spins it around and straddles the seat resting his crossed forearms on the back support.

"Speak, fox."

"I am in."

"You do understand why you were hand picked" Kurama's face holds no emotion as he gestures the stalling man to continue and with an exaggerated sigh, he trudges on. "I didn't just find you, you were somewhat scouted out."

Kurama nods. He already knew the predicaments of his spontaneous arrival. "Shall we label it 'Pure sabotage'?"

Kisame blinks

"In retrospective, the next time you weld a fire escape ladder rung back on may I suggest you attach it properly and not upside down." Kurama waves his hand in dismissal, "You did carry me all the ways here so you are quite forgiven. Now, how well do you know the Uchiha family?" Kurama asks.

Kisame sighs and rises from his chair. He walks over to the dark cherry armoire and opens the bottom cabinet. Dusting off a worn photo album, he places the leather bound book in front of Kurama.

"What is this?" Kurama inquires as he flips the cover open.

A large three-story house was place in the middle of the page. A row of children stand in a makeshift line ages ranging from three to sixteen filled the foreground. A man with the warmest smile, his brown eyes shone brightly optimistically over a huge scar that nearly spanned his entire face riding the bridge of his nose. He struggles with a rambunctious blonde who seems to be attempting to make the poor man's head a look out tower. Four more children stand properly facing the camera smiles in place. The fifth is a young boy. He is forever immortalized in a scowl as he stares at blonde's antics with pure disgust and unbridled jealousy. Shadowing behind the raven haired boy trying to make fire shoot from his eyes in order to incinerate an oblivious carefree soul, are two teenage boys One stares straight ahead as if looking through the camera, his mock- paternal hand rest warningly on his emotionally ruffled mini-clone. Next to the two ravens is a taller much older teenager, his arm drapes casual over the quiet one's shoulder and despite the look apathy staining his face the taller one toothy smile compensated it fully.

"You." Kurama says pointing to the older teen with a shark like smile. Kisame nods. "Is that?"

"Yes. He was my best friend; he was my salvation from a very lonely existence." Kisame takes an extended breath. "The kid in front of us is his younger brother Sasuke." He chuckles remembering that day. "Itachi had a vice grip on his brother's shoulder and as soon as the picture snapped Sasuke was climbing Irukua's back trying to pull Naruto down all the while reprimanding the other's childish behavior." Kisame continues pointing to the blonde. "This man was a saint." He reveals pointing to the patient brunette. "I wish I could tell him 'thank you'."

"He looks barely older than you, so how long did you spend there."

"I could only work there, but Umino Iruka was generous to let me board for almost five years, "he scratches the back of his head and continues, "yea, he was only three years older than I.'

Kurama stares at the picture studying it. "You loved him." Kisame nods. "Did he love you?"

"Ha, fox at thirteen he had no idea what love was and I at seventeen was not about to introduce him to the world of homosexuality." he shakes his head. "His uncle would be beyond pissed and I would be dead or at least homeless and in critical condition." he closes the leather bond book and stands up to put it away.

"Uncle?"

"Hn, yes the oldest survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke, Itachi and Madara were the only ones to escape with the lives. Their uncle felt it best for the boys to stay at the orphanage because his lifestyle was not appropriate for a family of sorts."

"So where is he now?" Kurama asks taking a sip of his water.

"Oh he lives in the huge house on the lake by the docks but I am quite sure you already knew that."

The water spews from Kurama's mouth like a geyser and he starts coughing.

Kisame laughs, "So, it was you. Damn, Kurama what did you do to the man to make his sleep through this towns largest heist, most importantly what did he do to you for him not to report it" He ponders aloud leaning against the wall.

Kurama smiles and simply replies, "That is the past. Please do continue."

He joins Kurama at the table as wipes up watery mess.

Kisame smirks, shakes his head and obliges. "Itachi is a lost friend, and you are someone I consider a friends as well" He leans back and retrieves the dishtowel hanging from the oven door handle and tosses it to Kurama. "Kurama, I have seen you work first hand. Your methods and brash confidence will be your downfall. Heed my warning at fifteen Itachi was skilled at performing the ultimate mindfuck. Now, at twenty three he is a master."

Kurama nods and says, "You do understand you could have mention all this a lot sooner."

Kisame shrugs and walks away, "Yes but this way is so much more fun." He retires to his room closing the door.

_**The path of truth never gets lighter**_  
_**Broken hearts choking on heaven's fire**_  
_**Lovers harvest and feast on infantile dreams**_  
_**Swaying to the rhythms of forgotten screams**_


	8. Falling into a Beautiful Nightmare

**_Little fox playing the brush_**  
**_Life shall past in twilight's hush_**  
**_Cool moon light your kits do slumber_**  
**_Yes, fades to never as the darkness pulls you under_**

Morning dew slowly rolls down a single blade of grass as a brown mouse scurries past it. The sun peeks over the treetops teasing the city hidden within. The birds whistle and chirp their good morning melody, as Kisame stroll casually into and through Kurama's room. The red head lay peacefully in his cocoon of soft blankets, his face buried up just past the bridge of his nose.

Kurama is lost in a dream. His senses tingle and burn as a familiar ghost plunges his core and coats his soul. Kurama could almost feel the damp earth his chest presses into the cold wet ground. His back arches even more as his spirit begs and his body sings. His mouth is dry as sweat rolls from his blissfully raised tailbone to the small pocket between his shoulder blades.

"Please" Kurama mewls in his slumber. Kisame goes about the chore of gathering a few essentials. "Hiei I'm …" the slamming of the bedroom door startles Kurama out of his sleep and over the edge. The once mighty spirit fox draw his knees up to his chest and fights his strongest demon. His own desires as he trembles in the aftermath.

Kisame busies himself in the main room. Stacking and restacking past dated papers and thrice read magazines. Kurama quickly walks past Kisame, and straight to the laundry room. His sheets and blanket bunched in his arms still draped around his waist.

"So, who is Hiei?"

Kurama blushes slightly, "He is a friend from my past," he says with much reservation.

"Must be some friend if a dream makes you …"

"So, what were you looking for in my room?" Kurama says cutting him off. He steps into a pair of green shorts and positions himself on the couch next to Kisame.

"This."

Kurama studies the documents in front of him. "A plan with so many variables cause by emotions is sure to have catastrophic results."

Kisame wrings his hands then smoothes out his pajama bottoms. This plan was not perfect by all means, because this facsimile of the original plan had a few major details left out of it. "It's getting late you need to get ready to go." Kisame almost blurts when he realizes Kurama is studying his behavior with a frown of concern.

Kurama nods and retreats to the back of the house to bath and get dressed. He pulls his hair into a ponytail, the other option was to cut his hair and that was not going to happen. He wore a plain white shirt with the Uchiha fan sewn on the left pocket and a pair of front pleated dark blue khaki style pants. Pulling his leather bag over his shoulder, he bids his ado to his roommate. "Please do lock up when you leave, never know who can just waltz into you apartment these days."

Kurama steps off the bus on the north sixteenth block. The air was a bit crisp even for the morning hours. He walks another two blocks east to his final destination the Uchiha Corps Building. The bus ride was a shorter than he expected glancing down at his watch he notices the time is only seven fifteen. Walking inside the building he hears people talking he smells the lingering smoke on the two pack a days co-workers clothing as they push pass him to get another nicotine -hit. Making his way down into the mailroom, he is fortunate enough to pass the red haired receptionist who took his application.

"Karen, am I right?"

She nods and looks Kurama up and down. "Can I help you?" she asks with a slightly bitter tone.

He wants to say yes, you can help me by dropping the prissy attitude whore, and show me where I need to go. Kurama just smiles and replies, "I have received a call last night from Mr. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn, I highly doubt that. Someone as important as Sasuke would not have the time for trivial things such as you."

As Kurama was working on a polite way to say 'look bitch' in his head, when her phone buzzes.

"Hello."

"Yes Mr. Uchiha, I'll send him right up."

"I am sorry; he just informed me on whom he was."

Sasuke hangs the phone up and turns to his brother.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Foolish little brother. Unlike you I enjoy a challenge." Itachi says taking his leave.

"You call me a fool and you want to fuck the same person who robbed our uncle blind."

Itachi smiles and steps out the door. He might be falling into the biggest trap but he didn't really care. This person gave him a feeling he hasn't felt in such a long time, the want, the need, no the burning desire to lose all self control.

Kurama was able to maintain a passive face, as she gave him instructions on how to get to the upper level offices and the pass code to get through the executive elevator. He thanks her and heads back up. He steps inside and pushes the number seven. The door shuts and the music softly fills the small box. Kurama close his eyes for a moment, the doors slowly open and Kurama peers down a long hallway. He steps on to the plush carpet and walks down the corridor lined with portraits of past presidents CEOs and other important business personas. At the end of the hall is a black mirrored elevator. The number key touch pad on the side glowed red, as did the four lights on the door itself. Kurama did not even bother looking at the scrap piece of paper n his pocket for the code he already had it memorized. The doors open smoothly and a young man with a dark suit, his smirk still in place is leaning against the back wall.

Kurama walks in and stares at the dark haired beauty. Granted his skin was flawless perfect structure, with classical features framing ebony pools but this Uchiha did not have the predatorily fire pulsating in his eyes.

"Good Morning, Sasuke." Kurama says falling into place beside him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry I thought I filled out my resume completely, no worry I do have another on me."

"No who are you?" he repeats stepping in front of Kurama challenging him with a glare.

"Shuichi Minamino" Kurama replies unfazed handing him another completed form.

Kurama head slams against the wall of the elevator. Sasuke's forearm presses against his neck and his fist cocked back ready to fire off a definitely provoked punch. "Who are you?"

The elevator slows down.

"I am here to completely destroy your older brother." Kurama explains eyes still shining innocently. The doors slide open and Itachi step in greeting his brother and politely nodding a hello to Kurama.

"Since," he continues, "That is what you hired me to do."

_**The breath of brethren hums on closed lips**_  
_**Treachery and treason incest licks**_  
_**Be damned all reason the past may breed**_  
_**My want consumes yours a superficial need**_


	9. The empty Foxtrap

_**Tongues wags like tails on sweet delicious lies**_  
_**Broken dreams flutter like touched butterfies**_  
_**Your word means nothing when you belive in wasted alibis**_

"You do know blow jobs are supposed to be fun." Naruto quips with a smile as his tongue traces up the underside of Sasuke's exposed shaft.

"Hn. Then do a better job."

"Fuck you, bastard." Naruto seethes squeezing hard enough to make the brooding male thick twice about what should and should not be said whilst another person has your dick in their hands. "Never mind I'll just wiggle the massive dick you have had jammed up your ass all morning long." Naruto storms out slamming the door.

Without a second thought of the fuming blonde, he tucks himself back into his pants and flips out his cell phone. He dials a number he wishes he didn't remember

"Sasuke" The voice rejoices darkly. "What a pleasure to hear your voice."

"The guy you sent is a complete failure; I thought you said he was the best." Sasuke huffs

"Ah, sadly I did not send him. A former colleague placed him in your hands. And yes for this job he will be the best"

"If he is the best then I am not surprise the only place you can work out of is a back ally or a car." Sasuke bites.

"Tsk, tsk it is not nice to mock your elders especial those who know all of your little secrets."

"And it's not nice to fuck over someone who knows your questionable fetishes."

A chuckle rumbles over the phone, "Speaking of fetishes. Do you wish for me to stop by and personally rectify your situation?"

A click and a dial tone is the final answer his question.

Itachi sits in his office rewriting his presentation, apparently fantasying about his newest employee and crushing numbers for the next fiscal year is counterproductive. He glances up at the clock it is ten minutes past six. Packing his paperwork into his brief case he decides a trip to the company indoor pool is quite necessary before heading home.

"Good night ." the masses sing as he passes by. His curt reply is a nod, a small smile and the occasional two fingers and a thumb wave. He makes his way downstairs and takes the service elevator down to the basement. Lucky for him very few people know about the pool so it makes for a perfect place to relax and forget about all your on the job troubles. Stripping out of his business attire he saunters casually over to the locker area and pulls his swimsuit out.

The water is perfect. The pool is as expected empty. Not wanting any company he locks the main door and turns off the over head light. The still lit underwater pool lights dance on the water's surface as Itachi slides in with a broken throaty sigh. The cool water laps over his warm skin. He falls back into darkness of a single unlit corner and basks in the sound of hypnotic silence. His upper arms anchor him in the red tiles gutter as his slow half bobs to a slow beat.

Kurama tosses the last letter into its correct bin and rubs his eyes. He figures if he keeps this job longer then a month he will need a Seeing Eye dog just to find his bathroom. He stands. He tilts his head to the left and then to the right, the day has worn him down. Sadly it was just the first day, and the confrontation with Sasuke was not a good substitute for morning coffee. He could hear Kisame preaching to him about watching his attitude, but in his defense Kurama argued the bastard had in fact started it. It was already to late to catch the last bus back home so what was a few more hours at work he muses as he walk towards the service elevator. During Kurama's previous unguided tour he was lucky enough to stumble upon a hidden treasure just on the assumingly empty floor between the parking garage and the bottom floor.

Kurama pulls on the door. It doesn't even wiggle. Peering through the window into the darkness he can see the pools water calmly calling him. He shrugs and pulls out two pins in ten seconds the door's locking mechanism releases and he pushes the door open. He walks inside and relocks the door behind him. His first step he drops his bag. The second step his belt slides with a tug out of his trousers. The next two steps his fingers flip and jump over each other as his shirt slides off his rolling shoulders and on to the ground. His thumbs tickle against the fine hairs on his stomach as he unfastens his pants letting them fall in a puddle around his ankles. His hands ride his hipbones as he inches his boxers down until they finally drop to the floor. His fair skin glows in the artificial mini moon light recessed in the walls of the pool. Dark eyes soak in and memorize each angle and slope of Kurama's body as he steps into the pool. He swims to the center of the pool and stops.

"Hello, Is someone there?" he nervously asks a darkened corner.

Itachi smirks and silently blows out his breathe and sinks straight down without a splash. Kurama cautiously treads water in the middle of the pool straining his eye to catch any movement. The nagging feeling he is being watched is making his senses tingle. The pool deck was clear as was the pool surface the only place he hadn't looked was underwater he takes a big breathe and screams as something wraps around his waist and pulls him under.

Itachi sits back on his couch reading a previously neglected novel. He licks his finger and turns to page twelve. Water pools on the floor under his desk unfortunately he will have to clean it up tomorrow or perhaps later on tonight depending how tired he is. He closes his book placing it on the small side table stationed catty-corner to his sofa. He walks over towards his desk. He bends down for a moment to admire his handy work with a satisfied smile he returns to a standing position. He raises his hand and forcefully brings it down. The sound of soft flesh being smacked echoes in his office as Kurama bucks against his bonds and whines under a gag. Each one of Kurama's limbs is tied to each one of the desk's leg.

Itachi walks around the desk he has Kurama tied to and squats down in front of him. He removes the gag and waits. Kurama remains silent.

"Now, why are you really here?"

"I don't understand. I just need a job so I applied for the mail office." Replies his voice tentatively laced with fear and confusion.

Itachi runs his fingers gentle through the bleeding flames of red hair, "Honestly Kurama how foolish do you think I am?", then without provocation he yanks back a handful of hair and is mesmerized by the wildest green eyes he has ever seen Itachi nearly quivers with excitement. "If you are going to fuck me over you better work that deliciously tight little ass of yours." He slowly releases Kurama's still wet hair and drags his finger along his spine dampening it in the tiny collection of water remain on Kurama's back. Itachi slide his middle finger between Kurama's ass cheeks and dips the tip of his finger into his entrance. "Or I'll gladly work it for you."

**_Grant me your forgiveness when I steal all you have_**  
**_Glass emotional ties link me soul to the past_**  
**_A single unwanted touch separating the pain from the pleasure_**  
**_A multitude of dying memories can linger on forever_**


	10. The Words of an Honest Liar

_**Wishing well, wishing well, keep your dimes and pennies buried in your hole**_  
_**Dreams are unknown and the deepest desires are star told**_

Kisame paces the floor like an older brother waiting for Kurama's arrival.

"Honestly, that kid is more trouble then he is worth." He picks up the phone, for the fifth time and once again put in down before his itching fingers could dial it.

"I'll give him twenty more minutes." He decides firmly placing the phone on its cradle and walking away.

"Kurama please, please stick the plan." he prays as he flops on the couch.

Itachi is sitting on edge of his leather office couch. His untied hair spills on his bare shoulders. Miniature moon-shape shape welts littered his shoulder blades, neck and biceps. He can only stare. Stare at the now empty desk; stare at the ropes still tied to its legs. Stare at the crumpled towel thrown in a corner.

It had been a simply plan. A simple two-step plan. First he would get Shucchi alone interrogate him until he told the truth. Then he would fire him and press charges for trespassing and breaking an entering. He had the video to prove it so denial was out of the question. Perfect and simple. Yes that was until tonight fiasco of backfiring lust induced events.

All he can do now is just... Stare. Stare at the camera. The camera located behind his eye. A camera to captures all.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asks kneeling down in front of Itachi resting a hand on his knee.

Itachi blinks and caresses the concerned redhead's tress. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Kurama leans into his hand blissfully closes his eyes "My friends called me Kurama, I was sent here destroy a man." Kurama open his eyes and gazes into onyx pools. "But I accidentally fell in love."

Itachi's hand stills on Kurama's head. "Hn, love always gets in the way of business."

Kurama grab Itachi's hand and traces his finger over his love line, "I lost everything for love."

"Foolish. Did you not learn."

"Yes but sometime accidents happen no matter how cautious you are."

"Never. I just have calculated missteps to prolonging a predetermined outcome."

"Never? Then I shall not mention your shoes, however I do see now why you are good with calculated missteps." Kurama stands up and walks to the doorway and leans smugly against the frame. His phone chirps, running his finger through his hair he exposes his left ear and places the small device on it.

"Where the fuck are you!" Kisame bellows.

"I got tied up," he whispers into his phone as he slips around the corner for a more privacy.

Itachi did not miss Kurama's hasty retreat or his particular choice of words. Kurama is an honest liar; a mental note is promptly made. Looking down at his shoes, he smirks and removes them, "No wonder he is walking around with just socks on." Itachi mumbles. He had mistakenly put on Kurama's shoes.

Kurama walks back in spewing a gagging amount of apologetic phases in to the phone. He slides the phone close and shakes his head.

"Disgruntled boyfriend."

"No." Kurama replies tightly with a raised eyebrow

"Don't play brand new fox, there is not a soul on this earth who can pop a cock with out some practice so either you have a horde of toys or someone is fucking you." Itachi rebukes bluntly and a bit too bitterly for his own taste.

"No, Itachi," he says leaning in as his lips graze the nape of the Uchiha's neck, "No one is fucking me, and unlike you every move I make is deliberate."

Itachi blinks dumbfounded at Kurama as the red head kisses his cheek and hastily retreats toward the main hall and down the service elevator with a second thought or glance.

Itachi wonders what category does he fall under.

Itachi stands up and peers through the tinted window, down to the street below a car rolls up as Kurama walks out the building. The fox briefly stops then waves to another car driving up in the opposite direction. The later of the tow cars car pulls into the front spot as Kurama's ride pulls off.

"Damn it." Itachi curses backing away from the window while he is debating if he should turn the lights off his cell phone rings. "Hello"

"Working late I see."

"Heading home now." Itachi says in hopes his late night visitor would catch a subtle hint as continues to straighten a couple of disturbed items.

Itachi tosses the final pillow on the couch as his office door swings open and in walks a silver haired man with a grin to rival the Cheshire cat's.

"Fu fu fu." a man chuckles into his cell phone. "He is good"

"I am a professional."

"My client was inquiring if you could do anything about his attitude?"

"No, and tell that ungrateful bitch of a cocktease not to fuck with my plans."

"Ah, gladly but hasn't the red head fucked over your plans already."

Ochimararu smiles and closes his phone; they both know that message will not be delivered. He puts down his wine glass and picks up his remote. There are many perks in having immoral friends in many places tonight he is enjoying one of them on a 20 inch flat screen HD television.

The Uchiha clan is a excessively suspicious by nature and frugal by unnecessary choice, so when they were offered a to good to be true deals on home security video installation that included free monitoring and free installation for a business the paper work was signed on the spot.

The low hum of a well-hidden camera captures a separate scene as it reaches its climax.

Naruto's hips roll and arch as his thrusts increase in speed and intensity. Blazing blue eyes are hypnotized by the sweat covered pale skin withering beneath them. A feral grin dances on Naruto's face as his tempo slows yet his drive remains hard and to the hilt. Every precision thrust drawing the utmost beautiful of noises from his ill-mannered but quite forgiven raven.

"My, my…my" the older man hums appreciatively at the glowing screen. His hand slips into his pants, long fingers wrap around his fully erect and weeping shaft. His hand copies the slow leisurely pace of Naruto's hips. Orochimuru's essence bubbles and gushes pass his thumb. The melodic baritone cries of his infatuation fills his ears as the smell of polyester soaked semen filled his nostrils.

_**Smiling eyes crusted with blood**_  
_**Beautiful prince upon your stallion**_  
_**Sword drawn itching for a battle**_  
_**My heart is lost in the bowels of love**_


	11. Muted Muses

_**Salvation can be found in the company you keep**_  
_**Wretched soul that wreak havoc on the weak**_  
_**Blessed hearts who lavish unworthy minds**_  
_**Broken bastards with none a word unkind**_

Monday morning waltzes in like a naive elephant on five-inch stilettos. Kurama's bus ride is less than pleasurable. Funny how one can forget the other side of sexual euphoria is pain. A woman in her late teens to very early twenties steps on the bus. Her hair is tied neatly into a silk covered bun while long side trails frame her face adorn with precious stones finished off with silver tips. Her brown eyes innocently scan the bus, and one by one suitor wishfully motion her to accompany them.

"May I sit here?" She asks with doe eyes

Kurama gladly gets up. "Yes, please do."

"No. no sit with me."

Brown eyes dances with laughter as Kurama is pulled down onto small available space. Kurama lets out loud a yelp as his ass crashes onto unpadded hard plastic. Regretably, this outburst makes the whole bus turn in his general direction. Kurama cringes; he is unsure what hurts more his pride or his ass. The bus dives into a seemingly battlefield sized pothole. He grits his teeth and decides his ass hurts a hell of a lot more than his pride.

"Do you think I am attractive?" the brown haired beauty asks.

Kurama is usually a man of well-reserved patience and poise, but current situations and purposefully foolish questions can break even the mildest of gentlemen. He glares with such deadly intent; even Hiei would shed a tear of pride, "why do you ask?" He manages to say.

Suddenly Kurama face is being cradled as two brown eyes bore into his, "Because you are beyond beautiful and your opinion would mean that much more to me."

Foxes and flattery go hand and hand, even the sugary sweet ass kissing kind. Kurama looks down at the brunette; her eyes still were captivating pools of chocolate sauce but behind these warm depths instead of calm innocence there is a bubbling mirth. Kurama smiles and bend down to whisper in her ear. "You are not my type, love" He watches as the sparkle falls from those deceptive windows.

"So, you are gay."

"Pardon?" Kurama asks in hushed voice taken back by the unexpected statement.

"Are you…." the words are quickly cut off by Kurama's mouth.

Kurama pulls away, "does that answer your question?" he whispers a breath away, he continues, "And yes you do make a very attractive women, even if you are not one."

The bus gradually shifts lane and slows down. Kurama gathers his belongings and curtly nods to the blushing young man.

Kurama is a bit early, fifteen minutes to be exact, but better early than late. Now all he had to do is get down stair to the safety of the mailroom. Unfortunately, this morning, the employee entrance is locked because of maintenance problem. He pushes pass the front doors and politely greets the people standing around.

Kurama is home free in just ten more steps. He focuses on his goal and strides to it confidently, his intention is to push the down arrow.

"Kurama."

Kurama did not even have to look up turn his head or have a second guess of to who just uttered his name. Kurama middle finger brushed pass the glowing button as he debated temporary insanity, push the button rapidly push the close elevator door button and then hide in the bowels of the building until it was time to go. His present situation can be summed up into one finite word.

Fucked.

"My office."

Kurama is left to follow in silence.

Kisame had a strong feeling, there will be trouble. Just as he feared, Kurama had altered the plan. However, on the plus side, Kisame knew this would happen and he already had a counter plan ready and that lead to his current problem. The abomonation his calls his brother.

"What the fuck kind of beer is this, piss." A gruff voice rumbles from the living room.

"Please do watch your language." a voice whispers as a figure ghosts into the room and stands motionless behind Kisame

"Holy shit Haku, I told you to never do that." Kisame starts as he turns around and is chest to chin with the brown-haired person

"Actually you told him not to lick your ear." Zabuza says still sitting on the couch. He motions the boy to come and obediently he does so, making the taller man's lap his finally resting place. "What did you learn?" he asks while undo the lounging youth's hair, Zabuza actually prefers for it to be down but Haku once told him he always ties it into a tight covered bun because blood is to much of a pain to get out of hair, quickly.

"He is…"Haku, ponders for a moment trying to pick the word that would describe the red head. "He is dangerous."

Zabuza eyes the boy curiously.

"No, he does carry a sword in fact I doubt he even carries a weapon at all. It's just he…"

"Can make you do things that you normally wouldn't do and anything you do is turned around against you before you realize what has happened." Kisame continues as he walks into the living room with his glass of water.

Haku nods in agreement. "Plus, he has a very high sexual charge?" he adds casually.

"I would love to met him." Zabuza grins.

"I bet you would, demon." Haku mocks teasingly as he spin around to face his sharp tooth lover

Kisame sits in the recliner adjacent to the presently occupied couch and facing the door. "He should be home in an hour so…" he stops once he realizes is company had forgotten he was even there. Kisame angles his chair to watch the show on the television and to block out the one taking place on the couch barely out of his perifial vision.

Kisame ponders over his situation. "Yep." he says twilling his ice cubes around in his glass of water. "I am going to need something a lot stronger than this." a lust filled moan vibrates from the couch. Kisame quickly gets up and head to the kitchen, "A lot more stronger."

_**Beautiful deception destroys even the finest of muses.**_  
_**Love laughter and forgiveness is often misused.**_  
_**Blanketed oppression opposing youth's radical views**_  
_**Beautiful deception destroys even the finest of muses**_


End file.
